Enter the Lair of Kaos/The Defeat of Kaos
This is how the final battle against Kaos begins in Rise of the Portal Masters. Back as the ruins, Eon was proud that Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends help the Portal Masters and the Skylanders succeeded every mission they came across. Master Eon: Well done, Everyone. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Master Eon. Spyro: Now, We're ready to take on Kaos once and for all. Flynn: We di it! Wowsers! The Core of Light finally assembled! Now a grateful Skylands thanks me again. And you're welcome. Boom! Cali: Ugh, Get over yourself. Things don't feel like they're y'know done yet. Flynn: Ohhh yeah. I see where you're going. That's because we haven't had our date yet. Double Boom! Hugo: No. Cali is right. The Core of Light has saved Skylands from the Darkness, but not from the wrath of Kaos. Whatever weapon or power that he used to destroy the Great Machine before... We should assume that he could probably do it again. It's not over. General Robot: Ten Hut! Sounds like we've got a jobe to do! We're going to take the fight to the enemy right where he lives, his home base. Before he can launch a counter attack. The Core of Light has revealed his location in the Outlands. I have the intel report right here. Hugo: That's it! General Robot, I could positively kiss you! General Robot: Um, At ease, Soldier. Hugo: Quite right. Of course... Ahem. Now that we know the location of Kaos' fortress, Our new friends along with the Portal Masters and Skylanders can mount a final assault! Cali: Yeah. But how do you plan on getting there? Hugo: Why the Core of Lgiht, of course! Are you guys ready to take on the Evil Kaos and rid Skylands of him once and for all? Thomas the Tank Engine: We're ready, Hugo. Hugo: Full steam ahead! At last, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, their friends, the Portal Masters and the Skylanders set off to stop Kaos. When they got to the Lair of Kaos, Eon's spirit came before them. Master Eon: You have arrived at the moment of truth, Portal Masters and friends. Only you and the Skylanders can defeat Kaos and rid his evil from the Skylands once and for all. But beware, Kaos' elemental servants lurk throughout. Go forth and find the entrance to Kaos' castle. It is there all of you will meet your destiny. Good luck, Portal Masters, Heroes and Skylanders. SpongeBob SquarePants: We won't let you down, Master Eon. Topper: None of us will. Right, Spyro? Spyro: Right, Topper! So, They venture through the fortress and into Kaos' castle. Kaos: Foolish Apprentices! You've all played right into my hands! (laughs evilly) So what!? If you've managed to survive and take all of the Eternal Sources! Big Deal! If any of you restored the so called "Core of Lgiht"! It's all for nothing! Because now, You all have followed me into my realm! And here I am, All powerful. And you're all nothing! Then, Everyone and Everypony dodged what Kaos throws at him as Sunburn fought off an evil minion copy of him. Heater: Go for it, Sunburn! Sunburn: Roger! Soon, Sunburn fought off the minion as best he could. Sunburn: Eat this! So, Sunburn fires a blast of fire at the evil minion copy. Kaos: I have to laugh. (laughs evilly) I have to! Because even though you all somehow manage to not get squashed, You now face the most hideous and powerful of all my minions. Just then, The arena started to float up as Kaos catches up with his throne. Kaos: Meet the same minion who destroyed the Core of Light, And will do so again! Meet the beast that sent Eon to his well deserved bodiless Oblivion! Meet my Hydra! As the Hydra appeared, Everyone and Everypony was shocked to see it. SpongeBob SquarePants: It's the Hydra! But no one else backed down, They had to help the Skylanders and Portal Masters fight the Hydra. Spyro: It's the Hydra, The same beast that destroyed the Core of Light and made Master Eon disappear. With the Hydra attacking, The Skylanders had to dodge him. Twilight Sparkle: We're gonna destroy that creature once and for all. Spike: Yeah as long as it doesn't grow two heads when one of its head has been chopped off. Spyro: Where did you heard that from, Spike? Spike: We've fought one before back at Equestria, It's a long story. Cynder: But that Hydra is different, Let's just get this over with. Spike: Right! Just as the fight goes on, The Skyladers avoid the attacks from the Hydra. Kaos: Hmmmm... Interesting... It seems you're all more skillful than Eon after all. Perhaps there is something special inside all of you... And I think I'll just have my Brawlers bash it out of you guys so I can get a better look at it! Ha! Rarity: Okay, Then lets have us a rummmmmbbbbbbblllleeee! Soon, The fight with the Hydra continues. SpongeBob SquarePants: Guys, I've got an idea! As the Skylanders bought him enough time, Kaos was furious. Kaos: Fools! I've had it up to here with your incompetence! Actually no, even higher, up to here! Besides, I have three more minions who are much more deserving of this privilege! Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225